This invention relates to a clipboard assembly. More particularly, it relates to an easily, substantially permanently assembled clipboard.
Clipboards are well known. In a traditional clipboard, a spring-loaded clip assembly may be mounted to a rigid backboard using fasteners such as screws or, more commonly, rivets. In some more recent clipboard assemblies, the spring-loaded clip assembly may be snap-fit onto the backboard. However, these more recent clipboard assemblies have required the molding of somewhat complex structures onto the backboards, or the clip assemblies were clipped over the edge, so that they protruded from the edge.